cavernafandomcom-20200222-history
Brick’s Foundation Headquarters
The Brick’s Foundation Headquarters is the central building of command for the Brick’s Foundation. It has traditionally resided at 5 Main Street, with 2 (or 3 depending on definition) having been located at the address. Located there are the offices of several department leaders of the foundation, its Board of Trustees, and the Director. The location has served a major role in Cavernian history, both as a place where important decisions are made, and the buildings themselves. In many ways it is seen as the “second” capital of Caverna, and a major hub for the security and peace for the city, despite it, and the Foundation attracting some controversy. History ]] Bricks Tower The first building was constructed in 2651 and used as a headquarters was Bricks Tower. The location was chosen due to its proximity to The Brick Building. Architecturally it was simple glass building design with a black color, which came to symbolize the Foundation. It contained the entire Foundations staff for a time before the city was expanded and more buildings were purchased. The lobby included a small seating section, a large glass table for the entrance guard and two small rooms, one to the left leading to a staircase (later an elevator) and the other to the right granted access to the basement. The different floors contained offices for the staff, Board of Trustees, and Director. Jack Bricks Office '' in the Jack Bricks Office. ]] The Tower contained the first official workplace for the Director, the Jack Bricks Office on the 5th floor, taking up the majority of that level. The office contained a large desk used by Bricks, and a painting, ''The Colors of Caverna''. One would have to move around the office to get to smaller elevator leading to the Board Room upstairs. Destruction Bricks Tower was destroyed on August 13, 2773 by Angus Thorne. It was bombed and hit with tank fire, killing 112 people. It marked the start of Thorne’s Coup and was later used as a symbol for the revolution. Shortly after the first detonation, several bombs went off in the Basement bunker to protect sensitive information and block access to the City of Caves. In the building’s wreckage the painting, Colors of Caverna was found, with a white heat mark in the shape of a cross, starting the tradition of using a cross. Thorne later built over the area. There is a memorial in the current building to victims of the destruction. Thorne’s Palace Shortly after the building was leveled Thorne had the area fenced off, but included his building, Thorne Tower, in the compound. This was so he could expand his building over the site as a symbol of domination. Thorne’s Palace was completed the following year, using much of the gold from the Bank of Caverna to adorn the structure, and a stone wall which still stands. The ground floor of the building included a garden, a small parlor and an open hall leading to Thorne’s massive golden throne, which is now on display. The rest of the floors were for governing and living space for the royal family. During the revolution the building was partially damaged on the ground and top floor, but was later repaired. Use by Foundation After the revolution and the Government of Caverna was reinstated, the palace was given to the Brick’s Foundation by the city after all the gold had been stripped from the structure. Before this the Foundation had been working out of the City of Caves and The Brick Building. The exterior front face of the building was blacked out with a giant white cross painted on it. As the city settled the building became the official headquarters of the Foundation, and was painted black in 2778. Idleson Office A former storage room on the ground floor was chosen by Jeff Idleson to be the new office of the Director. The room is smaller than the Jack Bricks Office was. It is rectangular and features a large “B” on the ground. For many years it contained the ''Colors of Caverna ''painting before it was donated to the Nation Museum of Caverna. The office is no longer in use but is preserved. The last Director to use it was Aarie Vann. Allusik Renovations and Expansion Shortly after taking office in 2841, Director Samsun Allusik decided that the building was no longer adequate in size, and planned the for it to be expanded to encompass the stone fencing. The building would be significantly expanded in the front, and expanded all around. Controversy The expansion of the building, which some saw as a destruction of a historical site, led to some controversy. Since the building was a named historical site and structure, considerations of change needed to go through the offices of the Ministers of Historical Preservation and Land/Interior. The office of the latter under Valence Frick, denied the request. Allusion went around this by changing the plans of the building to make it look more like the original Bricks Tower, and by having the plans mandated by a law drafted by the Secretary Clerk, which passed. Frick responded by drafting a law which required the Director to attend town council meetings, which also passed. The renovations were completed 2 months later, leading the Headquarters to appear as a larger version of Bricks Tower with a large B symbol and the Flag of Caverna. Auburn Office Current Layout and Amenities First Floor The modern first floor of the building is split into three sections. From the entrance there is the old garden maintained by artificial lights, with the memorial to victims of the destruction of the original Brick Tower, and a fountain. The second section is a lobby with chairs and TVs, as well as various pieces of artwork. There is a small store as well. Down a small passage is the door leading to hallway where there is an elevator for the rest of the floors, another small garden, and the Idleson office. When the building was occupied by Thorne, the 1st floor was a throne room, with the passage way leading to his throne. Second Floor The second floor is an office and security area housing many heads of departments and top agents for the foundation. Over 50 people work here and manage the rest of the organization, as well as serve as security for the building. Originally the eastern half of the room was used as a board room by the Thorne Corporation. It’s was placed lower than the general offices due to Thorne’s desire to appear more powerful than his Board of Directors. Third Floor The third floor of the building serves as location for the offices of the Board of Trustees. There are 8 offices here, with walls decorated by large cyan crosses. Each of the offices are large, and contain space for a small private library. This floor was originally used as space for general offices by the Thorne Corporation, housing dozens of workers. During his rule it served as a storage and planning area, as well as additional rooms for guests. During the Allusik renovations, 2 more offices were added for new board members. Fourth Floor Basement Earlier Basement and Bunkers The original basement to Bricks Tower was nothing more than a storage room, with a direct access to the City of Caves. After the death of Jack Bricks the Foundation needed an area to store Bricks family documents and photos, as well as classified material. Half of the basement was partitioned for this purpose, with a hidden entrance in the wall. This area also became the command center for a few Bricks Foundation defense programs, like the “ring”. The majority of this basement was destroyed by self destruct during Thorne’s Coup, and was later rebuilt. Level 1 Level 2: Executive Control Bunker Director’s Secret Room Influence and Controversy